wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Iron Tribelands
The Dark Iron Tribelands are a huge collaboration of Orcs gathered from multiple tribes and clans whom have settled within the jungles and plains of Daendroc. These stomping grounds are where the original Orcs of Guldar landed and settled as their new home after their evacuation from the corrupted continent, and also where the local Daendroc Talar were almost decimated by this green tide of power. The lands themselves are home to a multitude of other currently minority groups such as the guerilla groups of Nelfin, whom still raid the Orc tribes and harass their everyday activities, and pockets of Ailor civilization that live on its outskirts. History After Cataclysm On the shores of Daendroc, in 5 A.C. the first rumble of Orcish hulls had hit the sand. A large tide of Orcs had washed up against the island from the evacuation waves escaping Guldar, and the Orcish refugees were in disarray, trying to work out their new surroundings and where they had ended up. The boats themselves were ramshackle and decrepit, barely holding together from their travels. As soon as they landed, however, all would fear the might of the Orcs and their great axe. In fear of their home, Guldar, that experienced an incredible natural disaster, the Orc clans forgot all about tribal differences and banded together, using their crude axe-like weapons to raze down the forests of Daendroc where they landed. Warchief ‘Ardjaw, the greatest of them all, acted as the vanguard of the destruction of the trees, encouraging the others to destroy as many trees as possible. During this time, they ran into the druid separatists, who fought in vain to prevent the Orcs from destroying their woodland homes. In their simple-minded fury, the Orcs categorized all Elves as threats. Unknown to the Orcs, however, their arrival coincided with the dawn of the Elven Civil War. ‘Ardjaw and the clans behind him marched to the citadel in modern day Caelebiaun, where Prince Cedron had fortified himself, only to find the coalition of armies between Cedril and Cedral, his fellow Princes. ‘Ardjaw fought a great battle, decimating the coalition’s armies with ease as the two brothers took out Cedron. Only Cedril was left standing, having betrayed Cedral, though ‘Ardjaw personally saw to it that the last descendent of Emperor Gwangalad was removed. Seeing the obstruction as removed, the Orcs returned to the camps where they washed ashore to recuperate and regain their strength for their continued invasion into Daendroc. War with Nelfin It was not long before the Elves native to the area began to rebuff the savage presence of the Orcs, and the encounters to follow soon led to the great war between the two races which led to the near extinction of the Nelfin race in Daendroc. The Orcs of the newly staked out Tribelands banded together, putting any issue from Guldar behind them to continue the extermination of the jungle-like plantlife in Daendroc. Structures such as forges, mines, forts and armories still stand today at the center of Orc territory, later becoming places of living and recreation between raids. Due to the southern fortifications of the Hyarroc States, especially in Metta Telduin, Ardjaw directed the clans behind him north, to raid at the states of Thellassia and Medlem Talar. These two states were ill prepared for the Orc attack due to internal struggles, and so they were caught off guard and unaware. The Dark Iron Orcs claimed much of the land in central Daendroc from Medlem Talar specifically, as Thellassia began mobilizing its soldiers. The Dark Iron Clans cut a clean wound straight into the middle of Medlem Talar, and its east coast was left to flounder under attacks from the Daendroque Humans. They could have easily finished off the Elven population in the north, were it not for the dissident clans. While ‘Ardjaw ruled with a mighty iron fist, not all agreed with his assertions, and more than some thought he was hoarding all of the loot taken from the Elves to his own personal clans. A massive civil war erupted within the Orc population, which allowed Thellassia and Medlem Talar enough time to fortify their own borders against the threat. The Tribelands were in a constant power struggle between the various Orc clans. The Landsmeets, an ancient tradition which would decide on who would lead the group majority, and what would be done for the next decade, became increasingly important. These “meets” were shows of strength and dominance, and often involved long and grueling battles between various chiefs in order to decide who was the honorable and rightful leader of the clans. These battles would not always have a clear victor, as the Orcs were equally matched in strength. One clan would need to find some advantage over the others, and that they did. Some time during the first century after the Cataclysm, a discovery was made by a group of Orcs looting an old Elven mine. In this mine, they discovered Nelfinite, an iconic metal that the Talar used to create their bright plate armors. The Orcs immediately went to work, trying to replicate the intricate craftsmanship of the Elves, though they lacked the exact process and time the Talar used to forge their weapons. Instead of creating shiny, smooth weapons appealing to the eye, their products were crude, black, and intimidating weapons of war. This crude weaponry gave that particular tribe a heavy advantage over the others that led to the eventual resolution of the infighting between the Orcs, with a clear victor on top. Dark Iron Dissention With their newfound imposing armor and weapons, The Dark Iron Clans initially dominated the others. Their technology soon spread, however, and dissident tribes, such as the Blood Clans dwelling in the north, saw fit to turn the signature Dark Iron against its innovators. While they could not replicate the exact methods necessary to mass produce the crude weaponry, the Blood Clans were able to perfect their own style, albeit in smaller quantities. Gaining enough support, the Blood Clan leaders were able to wage a successful civil war against the southern Dark Iron Clans, and so the once great union separated into two. While the two tribelands continuously clashed with each other, the recovering Elven Kingdoms and arising human settlements began to encroach on the land that the clans conquered. These battles would continue until after the Ranger Crisis, where Regalians covertly offered a deal to the Orcs. Negotiators from Regalia offered the Orcs assistance in pushing back the northern Elven states of Thellassia and Medlem Talar, in return for assistance in their own future conflicts. The Orcs gladly accepted, initiating the first steps into the Elven War of 302 A.C. Throughout this conflict, the Dark Iron clans demolished Elven settlements and strongholds, establishing an especially thick presence in Medlem Talar. The Elves soon surrendered, the Orcs shouting triumphantly atop smouldering hills and within destroyed towns. During the war, many of the Iron Clans established friendships with Orcs from the Blood Clans, having fought alongside them in the war. Whispers spread amongst many smaller groups who did not want to linger in the Dark Iron dominated Tribelands. With the main Elven threat crushed and tensions building amongst the other tribes every day, many of these dissenters soon sought to live their lives elsewhere in what they thought to be more favorable land. Slowly patterns of disappearances were heard of from camp to camp: couples packing and leaving to the north to join with the Blood Clans. Current day The Orcs of the Dark Iron Tribelands, as it became known after the long time of control under the Dark Iron Clan, are still a force to be reckoned with and are in a constant state of conflict, be it with themselves over power or with the guerilla fighters of the Unqualë tribes seeking vengeance for past attritions. In Regalia’s most recent conflict, many Dark Iron fighters were shipped off to southern Farah’deen to aid Dwarven allies in wreaking havoc in the countryside. These fighters have not been heard of since they cut a clean slice through the Qadir towns, and deep into the desert. Etymology The Dark Iron Tribelands draw their name from the most prestigious and intimidating clan within its borders: the Dark Iron Clan. This clan was, in turn, named from the great technological innovation that was discovered in its earlier days: the iconic Dark Iron variation of Nelfinite. Geography The Dark Iron Tribelands stretch from the south of Daenshore all the way to the border of Metta Telduin and Caelebiaun, with the land bearing scars from the war between the Orcs and Elves. There are seldom any trees in this land, seeing as the Orcs clearcut much of the jungle to fuel their fires. Several ruins still line the area from the once great Elven Empire, which have either been repurposed for Orc usage, or have simply fallen into a state of disrepair and overgrowth. Climate Being within the middle of Daendroc, the climate of the Tribelands tends to be hot and humid. This is lessened, however, by the empty fields stretching the entire length of the territory, seeing as there are no great trees and jungles in the land itself to humidify the area. Notable Landmarks *'The Great Burna’ ' The Great Burna’ is an enormous forge platform, consisting of several huge furnaces which have been long abandoned in a middle of an enormous felled forest. This beast was fed the trees and earth to power its flame and spewed smoke and ash across the land. The blackened soil lingers, making it very difficult for plant life to regrow, but some parts of the great machine are slowly being overgrown by more stubborn plants. Many Orcs of the Dark Iron Clan hope to retake the forge and get it functioning again. *'Fort ‘Ardjaw' Fort ‘Ardjaw is a large Orc encampment which serves as both home to the Biter Clan and as a capital of the Dark Iron Tribelands. This clan took residence here following Warchief ‘Ardjaw, adding their own fortifications and bolstering various nearby ruins until it resembled a colossal fortress. This seemingly impregnable castle is still in use to this day, and it is not recommended to wander too close unless one wishes to learn the reason this clan is known as the Biters. *'The Kins River' The Kins River is a place of “bad juju” according to most shamans. It is said that at midnight the river glimmers red with the blood of betrayed Orcs, and the sounds of snarling and blades clashing can still be heard. It was here that the minor Tongue Puller and Gnarled Teeth clans had staged a raid against a third clan, but both had secretly planned to kill the other. Upon arrival at the river, both clans drew blades on each other and within minutes all members laid dead, their blood flooding the river and seeping into the roots of the local flora. Government The Tribelands do not have a governmental structure beyond following the command of the currently dominant clans, which is decided via a meeting of minds every decade at a Landsmeet. Here is where every clan in the land will gather, make a claim for leadership, and boast their ideas of what should be next for the Tribelands. These meets can be very brutal as disagreements come to pass and often brought about civil conflict, which is very common and was even the reason why the Blood Clan dispute was formed. However, when the Orcs eventually come to agreement the decision, it is passed down to every clan and tribe that the next 10 years the dominant clan will lead. Ever since the discovery of black steel, the Dark Iron clan has reigned supreme at every Landsmeet they have participated in. List of Rulers *5 - 65 A.C. - Warchief Ardjaw of the Biter Clan *65 - 75 A.C. - Shaman Shirok the clanless *75 - 195 A.C. - Various Orc Leaders *195 - 245 A.C. - Norgrog Irontooth of the Dagger Jaw Clan *245 - 258 A.C. - Farshir Mudpaw of the Earth Cracker Clan *258 - 298 A.C. - Gorshir Shield Chomper of the Razor Maw Clan *298 - 300 A.C. - Hragnor Dark-Iron of the Dark Iron Clan *300 - Present - Aldrem Dark-Iron of the Dark Iron Clan Foreign Relations Outside of the Tribelands, relations are almost nonexistent. The Orcs keep solid borders, and fend off anyone not of their kind if they are of no use. The only offshore relation they keep is with the Regalian Empire, which recruits Orcs seeking glory as shock troops in the Regalian militia and have been championing the Orcs in attempts to set up a stable and safe homeland. Borders with the Blood Clans are kept under watch often, as even though tensions between the two have eased, the Orcs still harbor a hatred with each other. Military Orcish military is seen to be a force to reckoned with to this day. While on the outside it seems unorganized and inefficient, internally the Orcs plan their strategies well before a fight comes to pass with regular scouting of landscape, erection of towers, and other fortifications amongst the landscape. The idea behind this foreplanning is to not have to pick your battlefield, but rather make everywhere Orcs could possibly be a potential battlefield at any given moment. This in effect makes sure that no matter where Orcs travel, they will have an upper hand on their enemy even in enemy territory. Amongst the Orcish ranks comes a slew of various orders and groups, who each tailor to differing ways of warfare, whether it be siege weapons to tonics that make them impervious to pain. Others rely on trickery and shaman rituals to play on the psyche of the enemy to gain an advantage for the Orcs. Many other Orcs pride themselves on explosives, despite this method being extremely dangerous, many a time killing their fellow warriors. Despite the setbacks, devices such as bombs and fireworks have proven time and time again to be a huge asset to the greenskins. Economy and Technology Amongst the Tribelands there is no official currency, meaning trades are mainly carried out via bartering with various materials, precious gems, slaves, or whatever favors Orcs can muster up. In recent months, however, the Regal has become more and more frequent in trade, due to the increased trade and communication with Regalia. When it does come to trading, the amount one can get for certain items is based purely on the bartering ability of both parties involved. The Dark Iron Clan has an array of forges and mines working to keep production of their unique armor and weapons, but these machines are vast and require a lot of manpower to keep them operational. Most Orcs don't willingly agree to work them. Slaves, often Elven or Ailor in race, help to ease this burden, and with the rise in need for slaves, it has become one of the major imports for the Tribelands, and one of the most lucrative trades within the neighboring Orc tribes. One of the mainstays of the Orcs was their size, strength, brutality and lack of moral standards. This makes them the perfect choice as mercenaries.. It became common practice for Orcs who required more coinage or were simply bored to seek out work amongst the Regalian Empire, or with shadier Ailor. For this reason, Orcs are often seen involved in more shadier activities across Aloria. Demographics The Tribelands have become almost exclusively populated by Orcs, though recently with human alliances and Nelfin still hiding in the thick jungles, it can be approximately arranged to the following division: *73% Orc Gorr category:Orc Demographics *15% Talar Nelfin category:Talar Demographics *10% Ailor Human category:Ailor Demographics *2% Other Culture Orc shamans are elders who boast of having a connection to the spirits and have regular visions of their realm. The actual legitimacy of these claims is still yet to be proven, but Orcs base many decisions on a shaman’s judgement. Many shamans work as healers in the clans and do not often travel out on raids. Due to their age they are not considered fit to fight, and while this life is rather secluded, the clan shaman is seen as a higher authority among the hierarchy and are greatly respected. Many Orcish tales speak of shaman who have progressed from simply experiencing visions to the ability to take on the forms of the spirits in which they speak to, such as colossal bears, wolves or boars. The Tribelands are fairly lawless outside of personal clan rule. In terms of hierarchy, all clans who reside in the Tribelands must answer to whomever won the last Landsmeet and are duty bound to come to arms if called upon by the dominant clan. Within individual clans, the laws and rules are set by the local warchief at the time. This leads to occasional conflicting crimes between clans when an Orc does something unruly in another clan's territory, when it may be regarded as fine in their own lands. These occurrences can lead to small civil wars starting until it is brought to the attention of the Tribelands leader, who will stop the feud via execution of both parties or by finding common ground. The former is most common. Slavery also holds a very important sway in Orcish life. Many Ailor and Talar slaves are picked up from trading with neighboring Orc tribes for various shiny objects or sets of weaponry, and other slaves are picked up from the various Elf guerilla camps for easy labour. The slave usage is very versatile, and if a slave outlives their use, they can still be traded back to their home, or generals of other races for a good amount of coin. Outsiders tend to understand that Orcs don’t often trade or return prisoners, and will jump at the chance to buy them back. If all else fails, and the slave is completely useless, it can be torn apart and used for feed to nourish the wolves. Symbols The Tribelands banner has changed throughout the reigns of different leaders but many have kept the same theme throughout the Dark Iron supremacy. The banner is generally jet black, with a grizzly white skull looming over what appears to be a hammer crossing an axe. Variations have included differing tools and weapons, but the skull and initial color of the banner have stayed the same. Trivia *It was recorded that a Shaman once traded a single slave to another for extortionate amounts of precious ore, with promises that when the slave grew up, it will become one of the most legendary warriors known to Aloria. The slave was never heard from again. *Orcish smithing is an extremely dangerous job, and more often than not inexperienced smiths will lose at least two extremities to their trade. It wouldn't be uncommon to find a boney, ashen finger or two attached to a hilt during the final process of metalwork *According to most Orcish scouts, for every tree you stare at in the deep jungles at least 3 Orcs of the Canopy-Hopper tribe are watching you, judging whether you'd be enough to feed their cannibalistic tendencies. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Extended Daendroc Landmass